<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gill the Gnomefic: How Gill met Debby by Vixvox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108002">Gill the Gnomefic: How Gill met Debby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox'>Vixvox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started at the Speedbarge when a horny gnome meets an equally thirsty Goblin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gill the Gnomefic: How Gill met Debby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So I suppose you want to ask me why I did it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did I take a goblin to bed with me when there were so many willing elves and pandaren inside the bar that evening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knows about my love of size differences. The thrill of arousing and pleasing a woman more than twice my size has always been a distinct pleasure. A lot of women look at gnomes and think that we don’t have the most impressive cocks or that we can’t keep up with them in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might seem like a pride thing, but I just like spreading the love. And there’s something special about seeing that doubtful curiosity change to a screaming blissful orgasm. I like changing minds and opening my partners to the pleasures of sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So given all that, why did I sleep with Debby?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would you believe that we have a history together?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you cry foul, you have to know that we met at the Speedbarge. One of the more well-known places around Azeroth where gnomes and goblins live and work together and alongside one another without complaint. It’s a place of high-octane racing that has the scents of strong beer, engine grease, and rocket smoke always in the air. On that one large barge, gnomes and goblins bunk up in surprisingly spacious quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you have anyone spending that much time together, it’s easy to imagine that friskiness is sure to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I met Debby when she and I showed up early for a race. I had just survived No-Nut Gnovember so I was not in my best state of mind. Where most everyone was watching the pit crews tune up their rides, I was, admittedly, busy checking out all of the single women to see who I might have chatted up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I saw Debby was looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now I don’t mean that this goblin just glanced in my direction. She had her body and head turned towards me so I could see her red eyes bore into mine. Her lips were curled into the most devilish grin that moistened when she swept her tongue over her lips. She held up a fist towards her mouth and jerked it back and forth towards her narrowly parting lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meaning was quite clear since Debby was never a subtle woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded at her and pushed up to stand, but she shook her head and pointed a finger down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat back down and watched as Debby rose from her seat. My eyes swept across her to check her out and, I’ll admit, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her ass. It was one of the widest and roundest asses that I had seen on a goblin. It gave her this mature look that you’d often imagine in the elven matrons but carried in a body that moved with the sass and confidence that only a Bilgewater girl could ever have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted her and she knew it. I think that’s what drew me to her the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there I was, watching her as she climbed the stairs of the stands until she reached my row. She slid past a howling gnome, scooted over a drunk goblin, then stood in front of me with those intense eyes staring into mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She parted her lips to speak, but I was the first to say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you’re here, I assume you want some race-time entertainment,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as I parted my robes revealing my cock. It was rock hard and bobbed between my knees. It was a bold move, but after no-nut gnovember, what did you expect?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at her, figuring she’d either slap me or ask which room we’d go to. But Debby wasn’t like most women, so she did something I didn’t expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>\</span>
  <span>I remember watching her as her hand reached down and wrapped around my cock. She giggled wickedly as she jerked her hand up and down, her ample bust just bouncing from the motion. She had the smoothest fingers that felt soft with the slight hint of lotion still lingering. She also had this soothing scent of berries that stood out since everyone else smelled like engines or gear parts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted her and reached out to cup the nape of her neck. She just smiled at me and shook me off. I gave her a questioning look and she winked and said, “Just wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when she let go of my cock and lowered her fingers down to her shorts. She unsnapped all of the buttons except for the topmost one. She sighed in anticipation, then blew me a kiss, before turning around and rubbing her ass against my dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want this, put it in. Then give me a name that I can moan.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my hand and swatted it across her ass. She giggled and shook side to side. I grabbed myself and guided it between her thighs, then felt the tip filling her hot wet nether lips. As she sat down, thrusting me into her, I told her my name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gill?” She said, “Yeah I can scream Gill if you know what you’re doin’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bounced herself up and down. I still remember the soft rhythmic slapping as her ass crashed against my lap. I wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her breast with the other. She hissed and moaned as my cock throbbed deep within. I groaned and hissed as her pussy tightened around me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, we heard a pistol shot when the race began, but I don’t think Debby or I were paying very much attention. Her body was mine to enjoy and my body was hers to experience. We were two horny beasts fucking in the stands while howling and screaming gnomes and goblins were cheering on their favorite racers around us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say it was a wild experience would be a vast understatement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried my best to behave and be quiet, but anyone who’s experienced Debby would know that she brings out the naughtiest in her lovers. I remember standing up on the stands, with both my arms hooked beneath Debby’s knees. I could hear her laughter as she guided my cock deep inside and the groaning whimper as I bounced her hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That smell of berries surrounded me along with that sinfully sweet aroma of a very good time. I leaned in and ran my tongue along her shoulder and I swear she tasted faintly of sugar, almost as if she had sprinkled herself with confections just for me. Her tits flopped and slapped against her chest, matching my fevered horny pace, and I felt her juices running down my balls and over my legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t remember all the details, since Debby brought out something wild and lustful from deep inside. I lost track of time and certainly lacked any sort of shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I think back on it, I wonder why we weren’t thrown in the brig for public indecency...but think that maybe most of the race fans near us were too focused on the race or were drunk. It’s the only way that I can explain how, in the middle of the final lap, Debby was kneeling in front of me with one hand gripping my ass and the other jerking my cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still remember the look she gave me. She was wanton and lewd and altogether insatiable. Her tongue was rolled out as far as she could go and her mouth was wide open. She was the perfect canvas and she was not going to let me cum anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached down and ran my fingers through her light blue hair. She had her hair in pigtails that day, so I gripped both and pulled her towards my cock and she would pucker her lips and kiss my sticky tip each time she could. Her bare breasts looked warm and had a slight sheen of sweat from our wild summertime play,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was close. My cock was tingling and my balls felt heavy. I had already cum several times over that afternoon, and felt myself passing out after this last splash. So I looked down and groaned through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and kissed my dick one more time and said, “You can call me Debby. But right now, I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wink she gave me pushed me past the point of control. I arched my back as I erupted. My eyes were clenched tight so I couldn’t see what I had marked, but I heard her gasp, giggle, and coo as she remarked on how much I had cum for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body relaxed and I felt the tightness in my chest ebb away. I opened my eyes one at a time and looked down into her eyes. She was smiling as she slowly released my dick and pointed at the pants we tossed down during the first lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am gonna slip away and clean up. You should do the same and see me later if you’re up for more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you can guess, I certainly was. It was the start of a beautiful friendship with benefits.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of an art trade between myself (VixVoxT @twitter) and Gill (Gill_the_gnome @Twitter)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>